


Ineffable Holiday: Lazy Day

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Ineffable Holiday, M/M, Short & Sweet, Winter, lazy day, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Day 7 of Ineffable Holiday prompt list by YamiKakyuu (@soft-angel-aziraphale on Tumblr): Lazy Day.Aziraphale is ready to go out but some tempting makes him change his mind.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ineffable Holiday: Lazy Day

“So, what should we do today?” Aziraphale asked, tugging his vest and adjusting his bowtie. He was standing right behind the sofa, where Crowley was watching some TV show on the flat screen hanging from the wall in front of him. It seemed one of those Christmas specials where all the characters ended up together on Christmas Eve. 

“Do we _have_ to do something?” Crowley answered, tilting his head back just enough to see the angel. “You’re already dressed? How are you so fast with all those layers and without using any miracles?” he was more fascinated than annoyed.

“I would like to know how is it possible for you to still be in your pyjamas if you do use a miracle to get dressed,” he answered, eyeing Crowley’s black satin shirt from where he was standing.

“Well, maybe because what I want to do today is to sit on my pyjamas. Stay home, I don’t know, be away from the cold and from all that people stressing about Christmas shopping” he shrugged. Aziraphale came around the sofa and sat next to Crowley.

“I can see the appeal to that…” he conceded. “It snowed yesterday, so probably the streets are all filthy by now and - Crowley!” the angel gasped. “You could have asked for permission!” Aziraphale looked down at himself, watching the black tartan pyjamas that he was now wearing. He ran a hand over the sleeves to feel the fabric. It was actually softer than the one he already owned.

“That wouldn’t have been very demonic of me, now, would it?” he smirked and threw an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders to bring him closer. “Come here. You wanted to know what we were doing today, right? Well, what we are doing today is a whole amount of nothing,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on the angel’s temple.

“Nothing?” Aziraphale turned his head to look at Crowley, one eyebrow raised.

“OK, not nothing, _nothing_. We can watch a movie. Have some good wine. Maybe make some popcorn and then eat it. Take a nap, order some food,” Crowley’s voice was smooth and tempting. Aziraphale felt sorry for Eve.

“Could we… Could we order from that little vietnamese restaurant I like?”

“From whatever restaurant you like. You only need to decide which one,” Crowley promised. “Or ones,” he added for good measure.

“Ones? Like, multiple ones?” Aziraphale’s eyes were starting to glow at this point.

“As many as you like, angel,” Crowley kissed him on the lips. “Whatever you want. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at us, day 7 already! And I only missed one day! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I really enjoy those, or reach out to me on Twitter or Tumblr (@SouthOmes).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
